


Lights

by noraneptune



Series: The Jeremike AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, Jeremike - Freeform, M/M, Swearing, phonecall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Summary: “M-Mike!” A peppy voice sounded, and the intensity of his breath and heart rate seemed to immediately fall. Mike’s face flushed softly as his mind seemed to forget the intensity of the situation he was in.“Uhm, Hey Doll,”“I was cal-calling to let yo-you know that I’m on my wa-way to pick you up no-now, okay?”
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Series: The Jeremike AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Lights

Mike slammed the door shut just as Bonnie’s arm reached to get in, his breathing already erratic.

_ It’s only Wednesday, why are they so active? _

“ _ Stay away fuckers!”  _ He yelled, flipping off a frustrated Bonnie walking away from the window. The tablet vibrated as he opened it to show Freddy trying to mangle the camera. Mike let out a grunt and stood up to move in a circle. Once he heard Chica’s footsteps, he swerved to close the opposite door too. At this point, Mike had had the job for so long he didn’t hold any fear in the robots; Only anger. Checking the cameras to see where Freddy was, Mike made no effort to check the time or power on the tablet, breath and heart rate still exploding. His heart didn’t slow down though when he reopened Bonnie’s door to see Foxy bolting down the hall. 

“Son of a fucking-”

Just as the door closed, a long banging sounded above his head, causing him to jump as the sudden noise. Mike swallowed hard before backing up to the chair again and wiping away sweat from his forehead. Trying to breathe, he glanced up at the ceiling light, and felt his heart drop at the flickering above him.

“Shit, Shit,  _ Shit _ ” 

Quickly grabbing the tablet, his eyes scanned for the power percent. The bold numbers in the corner read 4%. Loud banging was heard from both sides of the office, four sets of mechanical arms on both sides banging against the windows and doors. The sounds had swallowed him completely and his blood was pumping so fast it felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. It wouldn’t stop, the anger and fear had overwhelmed him, enclosing him in the space and-

A loud vibrating was felt by the nightguard in his haze, which snapped Mike’s attention to his pocket. He fumbled the device out of his pocket without taking much of a glance at who it was.

“M-Mike!” A peppy voice sounded, and the intensity of his breath and heart rate seemed to immediately fall. Mike’s face flushed softly as his mind seemed to forget the intensity of the situation he was in.

“Uhm, Hey Doll,”

“I was cal-calling to let yo-you know that I’m on my wa-way to pick you up no-now, okay?”

“What time is it?” He baffled, moving his other hand into his pocket.

_ It has to be too early to clock out _ ,

“5:45? Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah, I’ll see you in 15, okay?”

“Bye, lo-love you!” 

The phone panged in his hand to signal a call end. Feeling both slightly light headed, and confused as to why he was called randomly before his shift had ended, he eased back into the rolling chair and looked up. 

Then he noticed the silence.

Slowly blinking his eyes, he refocused on the light. 

It wasn’t flickering.

15 minutes of eerie silence later, bells chimed over the loudspeaker to signal it was six, yet none of the robots had made any attempt at getting remotely close to the doors. Mike hastily grabbed his jacket off the chair and walked to the backroom to clock out.

As he left, he glanced at the showstage, taking in the sight of the robots towering over the room. 

Shaking his head, Mike pushed the glass doors open to be met by a pair of brunette bangs bounding towards him. Another wide smile fell onto him, as he softly embraced the boy.

“I ha-had a feeling I needed to call-call you, I don’t know why” 

His voice was muffled by Mike’s chest, but was still comprehensible. Mike moved him off of his chest, and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

“I think you saved my ass from getting ripped to pieces again. I don’t know why those motherfuckers have a soft spot for you Jere,”

Jeremy’s bangs moved out of his eyes as he shook his head in response.

“Maybe I sho-should wo-work here again,”

“ _ No _ . I like you better at home where you won’t be killed in front of me,” He replied firmly, walking to the car and opening the driver’s side. 

Jeremy just laughed and threw the keys to him as the pair got into the car and drove off towards their apartment.

Sparing the details of the near-death Mike had experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> I use my own AU, please respect that. One of my biggest pet peeves with this community has been the canonicity of "Doll". Personally, I have never liked Doll, and have always shipped Jeremike. For those who like the Doll-Mike-Jeremy family dynamic, more power to you, however, in all my AUs I stand by Doll being Jeremy's nickname.
> 
> All of these stories are a part of a series I have on Wattpad, but due to the lacking of basically any Jeremike content on AO3, I wanted to move it here too. My wattpad is @ noraneptune
> 
> That's all! Any and all suggestions are welcome & encouraged in the comments.
> 
> -Fia <3
> 
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]


End file.
